


How Sweet It Is

by BrightestStarInTheSky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestStarInTheSky/pseuds/BrightestStarInTheSky
Summary: It's Gavin's birthday and it's going horribly wrong until Connor makes it better.





	How Sweet It Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small fic to celebrate our favourite asshole's birthday. It is not related to the Some Kind of Bromance series.

 

The light filtering through the window makes him stir awake. He turns around to hide his face into his boyfriend’s torso but Connor’s side of the bed is empty. His eyes snap open and land on a small note resting on the middle of the long-abandoned pillow. Slowly, making sure to let the least amount of heat possible escape his cocoon, Gavin reaches for it before bringing it so close to his face it’s almost comical. He’s not wearing contacts and fuck if he knows where he put his glasses.

When the letter finally come into focus, he can make out Connor’s handwriting, perfectly straight, slightly slanted and a bit more curvy than the regular CyberLife standard one.

“ _Bonjour mon coeur,_ I have to leave for a crime scene, I wish I could have stayed with you. I’ll see you at work later. Happy Birthday.”

 

Except of course it doesn’t go like that. When has Gavin’s life ever gone according to plan? Connor hadn’t been back from whatever he’d been doing when he arrived to work, had to interrogate the snobbiest witness in the history of the precinct and when he finally got a lead on his suspect and tried to apprehend him the motherfucker hit him in the face and left him with a bruise.

 

When he finally drags himself up the flight of stairs that leads him to their apartment, Gavin is exhausted. The only thing he wants to do right now is to collapse on his bed and wake up in two days. He’s already imagining himself wrapping himself in his blanket when he opens the door and is assaulted by the smell of flowers and something cooking in the kitchen. With all that’s happened today, he completely forgot about his birthday.

There’s music coming from his record player, something old and slow echoing from his small living room. Connor’s voice is coming from the kitchen and he’s humming the tune of whatever’s playing. Based on the lack of interruption, Gavin assumes that he didn’t hear him come in. As quietly as he can, he walks there and stops a minute to admire the perfection that is his boyfriend. He’s still wearing his work clothes minus the jacket, his sleeves rolled up to prevent any on the sauce to irremediably stain it. On top of it, he’s wearing the most stupid blue apron ever, dozens of small dogs drawn on it. Gavin had bought it for him half as a joke but since, Connor never cooked without it.

Gavin can feel his heart swell at the sight. As much shitty as his day has been, the mere presence of Connor in his crappy kitchen is making it better. Unable to stay away any longer, he slips behind him and hugs him as tight as he can, hiding his beat-up face between the other’s shoulder-blades.

Connor jumps a little before laughing a bringing his arm to hold Gavin’s. “Hello Love, I didn’t hear you come in. How was your day?” Gavin just grunts in answer and holds his boyfriend even tighter. Careful not to break the embrace, Connor turns around and gently tilts Gavin’s head up after he let it fall on his chest.

“What happened to you?” His face hardens as his thumb simultaneously softly grazes his bruise. Gavin tries his best not to flinch but clearly does a poor job out of it. He knows Connor hates when he takes risks on the job, something about humans being so fragile.

Gavin takes hold of his wrist, dragging his hand to his lips before deposing a small kiss on the palm as quiet comfort. “Some asshole really didn’t want to be caught but I’m awesome so he’s spending the night at the station.” His expression is so smug as he says it Connor has to hold back a smile. “I know you’ve probably spent the evening cooking but is it okay if we celebrate tomorrow? I’m exhausted and just want to go to bed.”

At that, Connor can hold back his smile any longer, “What, no birthday sex?”

“Hey, now that’s cruel! As if my day wasn’t bad enough as it is.”

Connor chuckled before kissing his forehead, “Go take a shower, I’ll deal with the kitchen.”

 

When Gavin exits the bathroom wearing only his sleeping shorts, Connor is waiting for him seating on the bed. He’s sitting on his side of the bed, back resting against the headboard a book in his hands. The music has stopped and based on the lack of light coming from outside the bedroom, his guess is that Connor finished cleaning everything up.

Instead of taking the other side, Gavin walks around the bed and takes the book from Connor’s hand before putting it on the bedside table. He straddles the other’s thighs before bringing his arms around his neck and resting his forehead on his. Connor’s arms wrap around his waist to keep him there like anything could make him leave. The kiss that follows is slow and tender, everything that Gavin has wanted so desperately all day. It’s what he should have woken up to.

Reluctantly, Gavin has to break the kiss. Unlike his android boyfriend, he does need to breathe from time to time. Connor takes that opportunity to reach behind his pillow and retrieve a small box and place it between him and Gavin. “Happy birthday Gavin,” he whispers against his lips.

 

Gavin is shocked. Thinking about it he should have expected Connor to get him a gift. He’s the perfect boyfriend through and through after all, but it’s been so long since anyone got him something that he doesn’t know how to react. The square box is a few inches wide, neatly wrapped in a grey paper and tied in a nice black ribbon. As if sensing his hesitation, Connor’s hands start rubbing comforting circles on his thighs. With a shaky breath,he picks it up. The box is a bit heavier than he imagined.

 

Carefully, doing his best not to rip it, Gavin removes the wrapping paper. The box is a plain black with a thin silver border on the top side. Popping it open, he finds himself facing a beautiful watch. It’s not one of the insanely expensive ones always advertised around the city but it definitely couldn’t have come cheap. It’s thin and copper-coloured, same as the hands, and the back navy blue. The design is very minimalist, no numbers or brand written on the dial. The strap is made of brown leather, the colour awfully close to his favourite jacket. He has no doubt that Connor went to the trouble of finding the exact same shade. When he takes it out to try it on, he notices something etched on the inside.  _How sweet it is to be loved by you._

Gavin can feel his throat tighten up. His eyes are starting to burn. His thumb is, very delicately, tracing the words but he can’t bring himself to say anything. He knows he doesn’t tell him half as enough as he should and yet this is still what Connor decided to have engraved on his first gift to him.

Unable to find an appropriate answer, Gavin just hugs him. He hugs him so tight the boxe digs uncomfortably in both their stomachs but he can’t bring himself to care right now. Once he doesn’t feel like his voice is gonna break after two words he murmurs “I do love you Con, so much.” His voice still shakes a little at the end of the sentence.

Connor brings one of his hands to Gavin’s hair, letting the other one rub his side, “I know you do. Just because you don’t say it that often doesn’t mean you don’t show it.”

At that, Gavin kisses Connor’s neck. He licks the saltiness off his lips before moving to his jaw and then his lips.

 

After a while,Gavin pulls back and asks: ”By the way, why French?”

"I don't know, it's the language of love. It seemed fitting.” If not for the shit-eating grin on his face, Gavin would have taken him seriously.

“God, I’m in love with an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this. I hadn't planned to post anything today but just couldn't resist celebrating Gavin's birthday.  
> Please let me know if you liked it. If you want to talk about this fic or others, my tumblr is under the same name as here.


End file.
